


Double Trouble

by my_angry_angel



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_angry_angel/pseuds/my_angry_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki+Doppelganger+Thor=Their idea of a good night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Trouble

Thor looked around the dining hall and saw mostly empty plates. The few people that still had food left were picking at it, or pushing it around their plates, but not really eating. The banquet could officially be called over, but nobody had left yet. At a feast held in Odin’s honor, nobody left before the All-father. Thor glanced down the table and saw Loki seated between Sif and Volstagg, who had made sure there was no food left within his reach. At least the warrior was considerate enough to make sure everyone around him had eaten enough before finishing off the rest of the food. But it seemed even he had eaten his fill; when offered another serving, Volstagg actually declined.

Loki was making some of the dishes do an elaborate mid-air dance in front of Sif, who seemed to be enjoying it. But as he felt his brother’s gaze on him, the trickster turned, the dishes settling back on the table. A dark eyebrow quirked upward as he met Thor’s eyes. The thunderer raised a brow of his own and Loki gave a slight nod. The corners of Thor’s lips twitched upward and he turned away, waiting for Odin to rise and officially end the feast.

It was nearly ten minutes before the All-father stood, followed by most of the banquet hall. Thor made for the doors, a few steps behind Loki. Just outside of the dining hall, a few children started begging the trickster to show them some magic. He shot Thor an apologetic look before conjuring a miniature soldier and Jotun, which started to fight, much to the children’s delight.

Thor gave a small smile and continued to his room, a little slower than before. When he got there, he flopped down onto the bed to wait. After their initial encounter, it had been several days before Thor could stand to be in the same room as his brother. After a while, it dawned on the thunderer that he had actually enjoyed what Loki had done to him on some level. So he’d gone to his brother’s room one night and asked if they could do it again some time. After that, it had become a regular arrangement, one they both seemed to enjoy.

After a few minutes, Thor stood and started pacing impatiently. He could have undressed and started getting himself ready, but he knew Loki liked to do it himself, so he waited. Eventually, the door opened and Loki came in.

“Finally got away from the little ones?” Thor asked with a grin.

“No,” Loki replied, shaking his head. “Cloned myself and sent it here.”

“Oh.” The blond sat down on the bed, his shoulders slumping. During one of their first times together, Loki had tried bringing a clone into play, but it wasn’t tangible, so Thor had simply passed through it before it dispelled. The clone padded closer, its boots clicking on the floor. Clicking? That couldn’t be right. All of Loki’s clones moved silently, as if they didn’t actually touch the floor. Thor looked up and asked, “Did you leave the clone behind?”

Loki laughed that familiar, soft chuckle. “No. I’ve just been practicing.” The clone leaned down and kissed Thor deeply, laying him back on the bed. The thunderer returned the kiss, one hand stroking through his brother’s hair. Without breaking the kiss, Loki started undressing Thor, his deft fingers making quick work of the thunderer’s clothes.

As soon as he was naked, Thor pulled away from the kiss and rolled over, straddling the clone. “I’m in charge this time,” he growled as he started disrobing the clone.

The clone waited until Thor had yanked its trousers off before it gave a maddening little giggle and disappeared, only to reappear behind Thor. “Not this time.” The thunderer whirled around, but as before, the clone materialized behind him. After a few more attempts to catch Loki’s double, the blond finally gave up on pinning the doppelganger down.

“Good boy,” the clone praised him as he leaned over the edge of the bed to grab the bottle of lube they’d secreted into Asgard a while back. “See, I’m going to be along in just a couple of minutes,” the double said as it started smearing lube over its fingers, “and I’m going to be very cross with you if this clone hasn’t done its job.”

Thor opened his mouth to reply, but his speech was taken from him as two of those long fingers pushed inside him. Loki usually used his magic to get Thor ready, so it was a pretty unique experience to be stretched manually.

The clone prepared him quickly, drawing decidedly unmanly cries from the god of thunder. Then, just as those fingers brushed over his prostate, they were gone.  
“Don’t stop,” Thor moaned softly, rocking his hips back a little. Only Loki had the power to make the mighty Thor beg shamelessly, a fact the trickster never failed to tease him for.

“So demanding, brother,” the clone whispered as it knelt in front of Thor, tugging the god of thunder into its lap. “Ride me,” it ordered. The blond wasted no time obeying that command, quickly sinking down onto the other’s cock. “Slowly,” the clone said, grabbing Thor’s hips. “Don’t want you finishing before I even get here.”  
With a soft grumble, Thor slowed his pace, watching the clone, which couldn’t seem to feel the thunderer’s motion. It sat there, silent as Thor rode it, but the blond was making more than enough noise for both of them. Thor didn’t even hear the door open and close as Loki entered. With a snap of his fingers, the magician’s clothes disappeared and he crawled up onto the bed behind his brother.

“Did you miss me?” he and the clone asked in unison as he pressed his chest to Thor’s muscular back. At a nod from the trickster, the clone gripped the thunderer’s hips tighter, holding him still.

“’Bout time you show up,” Thor said breathlessly, leaning back against his brother. “Now get rid of this thing so we can get started for real.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Loki replied, lining himself up with the blond’s hole. “I think I’ll keep him around.” He wrapped an arm around his brother’s waist and brushed his fingers over Thor’s belly before burying himself inside the god of thunder.

The blond gave a loud cry of pained pleasure as he was filled more than he’d ever been before. As soon as Loki had hilted himself inside Thor, he and the clone started slamming into him. Loki gripped Thor’s wrists while the clone kept its hold on his hips, holding him in place as they fucked him.

Thor writhed between them, the pain almost too much to bear until Loki murmured a word of magic against his shoulder. Suddenly the pain diminished while Thor’s pleasure increased. As his cries took on a different quality, the trickster started nibbling at the blond’s shoulder and neck, then suddenly bit down hard right where his shoulder met neck, the most tender part. The thunderer liked being bitten normally, but with the spell heightening his pleasure, it was almost enough to make him cum.

The two Loki’s continued moving at a pace most mortals would have found unbearable, but Asgardian’s could take much more punishment, and Thor was a masochist even among the Aesir. The thunderer felt the familiar pressure low in his belly after only a few minutes. It continued to build until Thor was about to orgasm. But he didn’t.

The feeling didn’t abate, but the god of thunder simply couldn’t cum. “Loki,” he gasped out, his chest heaving, “wh-why…?”

The trickster gave a low laugh in his ear, echoed by his clone. “You know how I love hearing you beg, brother,” they both said. Thor gave a low moan, hanging his head. He knew his brother would hold him back until he pleaded like a wanton harlot. But is pride wouldn’t let him beg quite yet. “Big, strong Thor,” Loki murmured against the back of the blond’s neck. “Don’t want to cum?”

“N-not yet,” the thunderer replied, shuddering hard. He didn’t want to finish that badly.

“Then let’s how you do with another one,” the trickster murmured, then invoked another word of magic. Thor gave a wordless scream of bliss, arching his back hard. His body gave a jerk as he almost came, but the magic still held him back. “And now?” Loki asked, amusement in his voice.

“Bro-ther,” Thor whispered, his voice shaking as much as his body. “Please…”

“Please what, Thor?” Loki whispered into his ear before giving it a hard bite.

“L-let me…let me cum…” the thunderer moaned softly.

“Oh, you can do better than that,” the trickster said, one hand releasing Thor’s wrist to start jerking him off.

“P-please, Loki…please let me cum I need to so bad…” Thor couldn’t stop. He wasn’t even aware of half the things he was saying. Damn Loki and damn his magic. Before he knew it, the thunderer heard himself offer to suck his brother off if only he could please cum. Thor hated giving blowjobs, and the trickster knew it.

“I’ll hold you to that, brother,” Loki whispered as he released the magic holding Thor back. The god of thunder came with a loud scream, clenching tight on the dicks inside him. They kept moving, prolonging his orgasm. What felt like hours later, Thor felt Loki spill inside him, and both he and the clone slowed.  


Suddenly, the doppelganger was gone and the thunderer was slumping forward, pulling off of his brother’s cock. Loki released the two remaining spells as Thor lay there trembling.

“Did I just fuck you senseless, brother?” the trickster asked with a smirk. Thor tried to refute the question, but when the words came out slurred to the point they weren’t even understandable, he gave up and simply nodded.

Loki smiled and leaned down to kiss the blond’s temple “Sleep,” he whispered against the flesh there. Unlike their first time together, there was no magic to pull Thor into sleep.

The trickster stood and started to dress, but stopped as he heard Thor murmur, “Stay?”

Another soft smile touched Loki’s lips as he dropped his clothes and sat on the edge of the bed. “As you wish.”


End file.
